


The Saying

by Tibbins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: POV Dean Winchester, Poetry, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tibbins/pseuds/Tibbins
Summary: A short poem post-Despair, from Dean's POV.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 13





	The Saying

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm still not over it.
> 
> Enjoy ^_^

There was a realisation then,

That the freedom I fought for

Was yours to give.

And that I was yours to have.

The happiness in being, in saying the words,

Is consumed by the shadows that took you.

It is the reason that the shadows took you.

I have never found that same joy,

And now I never can

Because what is the point in saying the words

To an empty room?

My prayers were only ever answered by you.

The one who disobeyed,

The one who fell,

The one who cared.

How could I not love you?

It has been a fact for so long

That I forgot to make sure you knew.

I was so sure that you knew.

I didn’t think it needed saying.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Come find me [here on Tumblr](https://tibbinswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Love Tibbins xx


End file.
